


idle hunters at sunrise

by azureforest



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Drawing in the Dirt, Holding Hands, M/M, Meaningful conversations, Sunrises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 21:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10145147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azureforest/pseuds/azureforest
Summary: it's almost like a scene from a picture book- two hunters on a hill at sunrise, their silhouettes stark against the brightening sky.their patience is a virtue that makes them every bit of the hunters they are, even if at times they may not seem so.(for FE rarepair week, day 2 - nighttime/patience)





	

**Author's Note:**

> WILRATH. (or was it rathwil.) WHOS WITH ME. IM ALSO ALL FOR WIL AND RATH RUBBING OFF ON EACHOTHER A BUNCH.
> 
> fun fact: i intended this to be under 1k and silly but it got too deep and it was too late to backpedal. i referred to their b and a supports too, so. thats a thing? have fun my dudes

Wil was surprisingly patient when he wanted to be, when making new friends, when he waited as Rath fumbled to find the right words to say, when they watched the sun rise, when they laid in wait for game to come across their path- Patience was natural for a hunter, though the archer didn’t really seem to fit the archetype at first glance. But only at first glance, Rath learned.

Patience was also a virtue, a virtue Wil seemed to posess to great extents- Not too long, not too short, willing to endure despite excitement and anticipation, someone who learned to live in and appreciate each moment, weighing each like a precious gift. The nomad tilted his head as Wil sighed a happy little sigh at the chill night breeze that drifted towards them, as they sat on the hill and waited for the sun to bathe their world in daylight once more. And they basked in the moonlight, as well, both content to wait until the moment came.

“You’re odd,” The Sacaen remarked after mulling for another moment, not meant as tactlessly as it sounded, a conversation starter they often employed, and the brunet laughed- “I thought we already established that, Rath.”

The nomad fell silent, a long pause, teal eyes glued to the horizon once more as he dragged a finger across soil, drawing triangles, triangles, more triangles in stars, wards, encouragements he hoped he wouldn't forget as Wil breathed another content sigh, a sign that the silence was okay.

“Still.” He began, trying again, feeling rather than seeing the archer’s eyes on him, smiling and gentle. “I learn more about you every day. Things I have never expected, even though you are so open... Wear your heart on your sleeve. You are…. Odd.”

He saw Wil turn his head slightly out of the corner of his eye. "Like an onion, but without the crying part?"

Rath made a noise of agreement at the archer's interjection, though the analogy sounded just as queer to him.

"An onion." He snorted.

The brunet elbowed him gently in the ribs. "Stop right there, don't make this another Number Three tier joke-"

The warning failed terrifically as Rath spluttered, brought a hand up to his mouth in an attempt to hide his growing smile, and Wil swore he could see him mouthing 'archer number three' between silent laugh-breaths. The archer put on a show of being exasperated, and the nomad bowed his head, doing his best not to look the other in the eye, now mouthing apologies as he fought to keep the laughter down- It took a while until he was composed enough to formulate an actual apology, but even then it was just the word ‘sorry’ repeated a handful of times until Rath deemed himself sufficiently apologized-for and trailed off. Wil patted him on the shoulder to let him know it was all in good fun, and the silence settled back in around them like a warm blanket, punctuated only by the chirps of crickets and the drone of a lone cicada somewhere behind them.

He breathed in time with the nature, a pattern he was well-acquainted with- Inhale, exhale, with the rustle of trees in a night-to-morning breeze, along with the soft coo of an owl. The air whistled through Rath’s teeth as he finally turned towards his fellow sunrise-gazer companion, and Wil raised his eyebrows- _I_ _’_ _m listening_ , his eyes seemed to say, along with the little sliver of a grin between his lips and the way he leaned a little bit closer. He’d learned to quiet down during these pauses, coax answers out of Rath akin to a snake-charmer, just as Rath was slowly learning to indulge in seemingly idle chatter to fill spaces inbetween. And so, he answered to the call- The nomad blinked, once, twice, grasping for the words he needed before they flew away like birds heading south for the winter, into the slowly lightening horizon.

“… I’ve learned something today, as well.” He murmured, voice just loud enough for the other to hear, before he mentally backpedaled, shook his head, finger returning to tracing triangle-patterns on the ground: “-no, I have known for a long time, but could only find the right way to tell you now.”

“Then,” Wil encouraged in return, “-teach me too, will you?”

The nomad traced a zigzag pattern, closed the gaps, then looked up, a hand lifting, hesitating, before dropping back down to his side idly.

“You’re like a saint when it comes to patience.” is how he began, glancing to the side to monitor the archer’s facial expression- Not unreadable, just confused, mouth already opening to deny- But Rath continued, quickly, suddenly eager to explain.

“You must understand. I’ve never seen a person so chipper be so patient with the world and with others… You hold yourself as if you had time forever at your disposal…  You’ve never given up on others and waited, waited for them to warm up to you or simply just to respond, even if you had to act first... several times over.”

Wil’s mouth snapped shut and he looked a little stunned, before brown eyes flitted downwards to the patterns in the dirt, just to avoid Rath’s unwavering gaze. The faint sunlight creeping forth from beyond the blanket of night made its presence known, yet the two bowmen disregarded its beauty for the moment in favor of their own- The archer shrugged, a hand raking through messy brown bedhead as the other followed the ridges that Rath had drawn into the ground, making efforts to trace symbols he had yet to learn.

 _I_ _’_ _m not that special, I_ _’_ _m not that patient, I_ _’_ _m just really, really stubborn when it comes to you_ , is what fluttered in his vocal chords and rested on his tongue, but it was the nomad’s turn to speak, not his, so he kept their sacred silence, nodding to convey that he was still listening. His hand smudged hourglass-triangles as Rath’s hand jerked forwards abruptly, awkwardly, to rest on top of Wil’s, calloused and worn fingers brushing the skin, before closing in a gentle grip.

“You’ve taken the time for me, too, though there are so many flowers on the plains. Been patient with… With my silences and flaws. Words… They cannot describe how thankful I am for that, how thankful I am to Mother Earth, Father Sky…”

But when Wil replied, the archer’s voice shook slightly, as did his head, but he was still grinning for reasons still not entirely comprehensible to the nomad. “H-hey now,” he breathed, licking his lips. “I’m just a stubborn idiot who likes making friends, Rath. You’re worlds and leaps and bounds more patient than me, really, putting up with me talking and babbling and everything-”

“That stubborn idiot has taught me so many things.” Rath cut in, frowning, and Wil shut his mouth. “It is thanks to that stubborn idiot, thanks to his patience, his persistence that I… That I am no longer lonely, Wil.”

Brown eyes widened, and the archer’s breath caught, somewhere between genuinely tearing up and choking on spit- Gloved grip on his hands tightened, and the other repeated, once more, voice low, soft, like a prayer upon smiling lips, sunbeams kissing his hair and glinting off like a halo.

“…I am no longer lonely.”

And with that, Wil relaxed, bowing his head and squeezing back, the puff of air that left his lips sounding apologetic in and of itself- Rath's other hand came up to run through his hair, and the brunet turned to rest his head on Rath’s shoulder. His voice was barely louder than a whisper, heartfelt and almost sheepish, but Rath could hear the undertone of joy amidst the rest as the words brushed past his ear like the beat of a butterfly's wings-

“I’m glad it could be me.”

**Author's Note:**

> as always, feedback of any kind is greatly appreciated!


End file.
